<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reopen The Golden Gates by Unknown_Artist_94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822452">Reopen The Golden Gates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Artist_94/pseuds/Unknown_Artist_94'>Unknown_Artist_94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Future, Gen, Magic, Multi, this fulfills my fantasy that the US (the government) isn't a giant pain.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Artist_94/pseuds/Unknown_Artist_94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>REWRITTEN IN ANOTHER BOOK ON MY PROFILE</p><p>The USA goes into isolation for many years, then one day a few kids are in the world meeting ready to greet the nations. Now, certain Nations are being allowed within the US's border and are in for more then just a shock. Not only is the US much more advanced but Alfred lets them in on his little secret. </p><p>State oc story!<br/>I will make the canon america ship (Pruame/ Prussia x America) skip able so there is no need to worry about a ship with Alfred</p><p>Being re-writen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/Prussia (Hetalia), it's skipable tho, to be added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Isolation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! State story! Includes ocs and the such!</p><p>The title is a play on the poem of the statue of liberty (I think)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you mean by isolation?” England asked America as he stood at the podium.<br/>
“My new president, Ms Angela Gracia, is going to be isolating the US for a minimum of 15 years. I will send letters and limited photos but other than that I will not be allowed to go out of my country, but I can still text, call and stuff!” Alfred smiled at the last part. </p><p>	“Alfred,” Brazil asked, “What about trades?” they asked, many were anxious about that topic.<br/>
“We’ll continue to buy things we can’t grow in the US! But many other things we will slowly stop buying, But a few months after we stop buying we will give you money for no product for the sake of ensuring countries can find new trading partners.” Alfred explained.</p><p>	“Debt aru?” China asked.<br/>
“Continued to be paid”</p><p>	“Game imports?” Japan asked.<br/>
“Will continued to be imported”</p><p>	“Exports?” Korea asked,<br/>
“Only certain things will continue”</p><p>	“Puerto Rico?” Cuba asked, tapping his figures on the table.<br/>
“Depending if they want to join as a state,”<br/>
“If they don’t?” Cuba pressed annoyed.<br/>
“I will personally escort her right to you” Alfred said clearly. Cuba seemed satisfied.</p><p>“Any other questions?” Alfred asked. </p><p>There were no further questions</p><p> </p><p>———<br/>
A month passed and now the USA was in official isolation.<br/>
———</p><p> </p><p>The next world meeting was very strange. Cuba and Spain were talking fast paced spanish with a little girl on Cuba’s laptop.<br/>
“Ve~ Who’s a she?” Italy asked, leaning to see the screen. </p><p>The little girl gasped and turned yelling something to someone off screen, there was a fast reply in a southern accent but it was also in a language they didn’t know. </p><p>	“Puerto Rico, she's with Alfred but I can still call her.” Cuba explained with a grumble.<br/>
“Hello hello hello” She repeated with a few giggles, “I’m Alondra!” </p><p>“Ohh! Caoi Alondra!” Northern Italy smiled cheerily.</p><p>Matthew surprisingly has his feet on the table, Bear in his lap and was staring intently at his phone in a very serious text conversation with his brother. </p><p>England was going on a rant about Canada’s manners and France was trying to get him off of Matthew’s back. </p><p>———<br/>
Little was done that meeting.<br/>
———</p><p>“Hey Mattie!” Alfred greeted over the phone.<br/>
“Hey Al,” Mathew said a smile shining threw his voice.<br/>
“Long time no talk? It’s been what? 3 months? Ya been busy?” Alfred asked joyfully.<br/>
“Yeah, it’s been a bit more difficult with your ships out of the water but everything’s fine” Matthew said with the sound of a keyboard in the background.<br/>
“Yeah, it’ll be hard for a while but I promise it will be ok in the long run. I won’t let you get hurt in all of this” Alfred explained chipperily.<br/>
“I trust you Alfie, I just wish I could visit and see what’s happening over there” Matthew sighed.<br/>
“I wish I could tell you, and bring you over here,” Alfred sighed thinking to himself.<br/>
“Describe it.” “What?” “Describe the advancements, not how it’s happening just how it is.” Matthew explained.<br/>
“Oh. Hmmm.” Alfred looked out the window at the rolling hills, trees and cleaner air. “You can smell the trees in the middle of time square. The grass is a beautiful green. It really is beautiful Mattie,” Alfred sighed. </p><p>Matthew smiled seeing the image in his mind, “I need to go Alfred, thank you,” Matthew said.<br/>
“Ok, I’ll talk to you later Mattie” They hung up with smiles. </p><p>———</p><p>“Hey Molossia!” Sealand greeted.<br/>
“Do you realize what fucking time of day it is Peter?” Micheal grumbled, rubbing his eyes looking at the red numbers on his bedside clock.<br/>
“Uhhh, a time?”<br/>
“6 am” Micheal muttered glaring at the clock.<br/>
“Oh! Well do you want to play or not? Dad let me on the computer all day because I’ve been good all week and he said he and Papa have to clean the house,” Peter explained with a shrug.<br/>
“Just give me a minute, who else is on?” Micheal yawned.<br/>
“Seborga, Ladonia, Wy, River Hutt, oh! And Kugelmugel is joining after their piano lessons.” Peter explained briefly.<br/>
“Alright, let me find my mouse,” Micheal sighed. He grabbed his laptop and mouse and flopped back onto his bed and turned on discord and grabbed his headset from his lamp on his bed. He got onto discord. “I’ll get on Discord” Micheal hung up as he connected his headphones. He joyed the call.<br/>
“Ciao! Micheal! How’s isolation?” Seborga asked with his joy shining through his voice.<br/>
“Good, hope ya’ll don’t burn down the meeting house while i’m fucking gone.” Micheal sighed as he logged onto their server.<br/>
“We won’t! You think so lowly of us” Wy huffed annoyed. </p><p>----------</p><p>“Kenneth?”<br/>
“Yes Alferd?”<br/>
“Is this the right thing to do?”<br/>
“Yes.”<br/>
“But people are suffering Kenny”<br/>
“I know Alfred, but think about it. We can do much more good once we get clean power. He can close the gap”<br/>
“Really?”<br/>
“Of course, you have my word and heart of my first land of Vinland”<br/>
“Ok”<br/>
“Don’t cry Alfred, I promise this will all get better, ok?” Kennth promised, Alfred just silently nodded an ok. </p><p>
  <b> ///Small  not so much hinted- Hinted Pruame//</b>
</p><p>	“Come on, why don’t you call Gilbert? I’m sure he’ll be overjoyed.” Kenneth suggested. Alfred smiled, wiping his tears away. “Ok” Alfred murmured as he went to grab his phone. </p><p> </p><p>Alfred sat on his bed calling Gilbert, he kicked his feet as he waited for Gilbert to pick up.<br/>
“Hello?” Gilbert asked.<br/>
“Hey Gil,” Alfred said a smile already shining threw his voice. But Gilbert knew Alfred better than that.<br/>
“You’ve been crying, Liebling” Gilbert said bluntly.<br/>
“I don’t think I can get through this isolation thing, Gil,” Alfred hiccuped.<br/>
Gilbert slowly talked Alfred through calming down. It was a slow process but Alfred had calmed down after a while, he was curled under the sheets with Gilbert’s hoodie on, it was too big for him but made Alfred feel safe.<br/>
“I’ll stay on the line until you get to sleep alright?” Gilbert asked, he himself was in bed with Gilbird nesting in an old pillow on the nightstand as his old cat purred at his side.<br/>
“Ok Gil.” Alfred yawned, he was tired after his crying.<br/>
“Ich liebe dich Liebling” Gilbert said with the most loving voice Alfred could hear,<br/>
“Love you too Gilbert.” Alfred yawned, his voice drifting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pruame near the end of the chapter and It's skip-able</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Beautifully running,” Austin smiled.</p><p>Hydrologic engines, only byproduct was water. Beautiful. <br/>“You’ve done well Austin, and only in a month! This is incredible!” Alfred cheered.<br/>“Thanks pop, I’m head of the head scientist of the entire nation. I better know what I’m doing,” Austin said quietly. <br/>	“Well you're doing great Aussie, how is the air purifier?” <br/>“Testing underway, it’s set up in New York at the moment you might want to ask yorkie how he’s breathing since it affects him” Austin explained.<br/>“I’ll get on that, thank you Austin”<br/>“No problemo pop” </p><p>——</p><p>Days to months to years to decades.  </p><p>——</p><p>“How do you feel, York?” America asked his son, they stood on the new Empire State Building. </p><p>York took a deep breath and let it out, he smiled feeling the rising sun on his face. “Great, thank you so much dad.” Leonardo smiled.<br/>“It’s no problem Leo, I’m glad you can enjoy this all” Alfred sighed and smiled.<br/>“Hey dad?”<br/>“Yes?”<br/>“What's that color?” He pointed to the sky as it turned a Cotton Candy pink. <br/>“Don’t mess with me, you can see?” Alfred asked.<br/>“I think so, is that the sunrise? It’s so… pretty.” Leonardo smiled.<br/>“Leo, Leonardo Hamilton Rogers-Jones you can see the sunrise?” Alfred asked, turning his son to look him in the eye, Olive green eyes to deep blue.<br/>“I guess I can… but you are very… weird looking. Not like how to feel.” <br/>“You need glasses” Alfred laughed hugging Leo, “you can see, my beautiful boy can see”  Alfred murmured while kissing his hair. <br/>“Yeah, I guess I can,” Leo smiled as he was crushed in a hug from his overjoyed father.</p><p>——</p><p>“Hawai’i?” <br/>“Yes?”<br/> “How's the oceans and coral?” </p><p>Hawai’i turned to look at Alfred, over the many years she accepted the fact she was stuck in the union but in more recent years, since Isolation, she had managed to gain much more control of her state. That was what the isolation was for, putting the personifications in charge.</p><p>“They are recovering nicely, so are my beaches.” Hawai’i smiled. The oceans behind her sparkles in the sun’s light. “The prices have gone down since there aren’t as many tourists. We are adjusting to that and we are more self-sufficient when it comes to money, how are the distribution of the rich?” <br/>“Going well, going well, the people are doing just fine with money. How’s your education system?” <br/>“Very well, much more focused on what needs to be taught, and no sugar coating. Well, a little for the younger children but they for their mental wellbeing.” Hawai’i explained.<br/>“That’s for the best,” Alfred nodded. <br/>Kalani nodded, “I assume you are here  to visit the islands?” <br/>“Them, and you as well, you are their older sister, that makes you my child to some extent. So I’m glad you’re doing ok,” Alfred smiled. </p><p>Hawai’i nodded. “I’ll be with the islands, but remember the 4th of July party is coming soon!” Alfred smiled and headed away from the beach as Kalani grabbed her surfboard and walked closer to the ocean with her surfboard and ore. </p><p>—————</p><p>Vermont, the republic, stood on a watch tower looking over the forest. <br/>“Mable, you see ‘hat road over ‘here?” <br/>“Ah? Oh yes, I think.” <br/>“Only road in this entire country that isn’t coated with solar panels, do you know why?”<br/>“Umm, no. Too cold? Bears?” Vermont state asked.<br/>“Not bears, but because it’s too close to the Canadian border. Do you know why the Canadian border is so unpro’ected?” Mary asked her younger sister. <br/>Mable thought for a moment, “Because it has been for 100s of years, and the Canadians haven’t harmed, invaded or threatened us, civilian or Military since 1812?” <br/>“Correc!” Mary smiled, handing her a pair of binoculars while she pulled out her own. <br/>“Our forests go into Quebec, us Vermonters are the very few who can go over borders.” Mary said proudly. <br/>“I know” Mable smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we going to reopen the borders one day?” Mable asked, looking at her older sister. <br/>“One day, but we have our goals to meet beforehand, why? Missing traveling already?” Mary teased.<br/>“No, just miss Pop.” <br/>“Ah, well.” Mary sighed, it was a common feeling amongst the states, they missed their father’s lover. “Maybe a letter? A group letter of New England all in one envelope?” Mary suggested.<br/>“Not the same MayMay,” Mable sighed heavily.<br/>“It’ll end eventually, eventually.”</p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>~Pruame~ </p><p>Alfred stood looking out from his balcony, he held a solemn face. His hoodie was one of his lover’s hoodies he had left many years ago.<br/>“Damn, how long has it been since isolation?” He looked down at his phone, “28 years…” his voice trailed off, “we’re not even halfway done. How much longer is this going to have to last?” he asked himself. He looked at his home screen. It was a photo of himself and Prussia. Gilbert had taken it when Alfred was asleep on his lap. He honestly missed Gilbert, he was his boyfriend after all. <br/>Suddenly his screen changed, “speak of the devil and he will appear,” Alfred laughed emptily and picked up. <br/>	“Hey Gil~” He smiled chipperly. <br/>“Morning Liebing.” Gilbert smiled, still mostly asleep and Gilbird could be heard chirping in the background </p><p>Gilbert had been feeling the same as Alfred, he missed being able to come over and not leave for a month. To be able to sneak kisses during meetings and drag him off to a supply closet to keep Alfred’s loud mouth occupied. To sneak into Alfred’s hotel room and greet him upon his return to give him a bit of a mood boost in more ways than one. <br/>	They talked a while as Gilbert went about doing his share of his brother’s work. </p><p>Alfred looked out on his land, he and Gilbert had gotten onto the topic of land. “Clear sky’s and beautiful tall trees” Alfred said looking at his backyard. <br/>Gilbert hummed before an idea came to mind, “definitely not as beautiful as you are when I have you-” “GILBERT!” Alfred screamed over Gilbert as his face was easily compared to a tomato.</p><p>“Kesesese, Ich liebe dich auch Liebling” Gilbert laughed. Alfred still was blushing, “love you too, Gil.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Letters and a single flight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is Pruame in the bottom half, if you want to ship the summary was the events are in the bottom notes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warning: lots of Pruame in this chapter but it’s in the later part so possibly skippable</p><p>———-</p><p>The nations opened the meeting room doors confused, there was a group of people around the podium talking to each other. Nations slowly filed in sitting in their chairs confused.</p><p>The meeting was about to start when Ludwig went up to the group, once he went up to them he realized they were teens. <br/>“Excuse me this is a Confidential meeting, you need to leave” Ludwig explained sternly.<br/>All of them flipped open their wallets so they could show country ids. Certified country ids.</p><p>“We know, take a seat.” Ludwig took his seat. </p><p>“Good morning!” A boy smiled bouncing up and down, “I’m Domi! It’s not my full name but I like it better.” The boy explained excitingly, he had tanned skin and dark hair. His eyes were almost golden brown, it was captivating. </p><p>“Anyway, we’re here to discuss what we need too, so we have to leave, so please listen up,”  Domi smiled happily.<br/>“First of all, we are here in place of the United States. We will begin by telling you statistics. Antoinette?” “Of course” Antoinette had dirty blonde hair and sun tanned skin. Her eyes are light brown.</p><p>“Homelessness is down 60% percent, the rest of the homeless population is in tax funded housing. Alcoholism is in a margin that is down to 0.%s. Drug use is nearly 0 not including medical reasons-“ “so the US can finally afford universal healthcare?” Someone asked, they couldn’t tell who but Antoinette looked over those at the table, her glare piercing.  “Continuing on, there is a blooming job market and the air quality is as high as it was before 1200’s” she ended it with a smile. </p><p>“Thank you Antoinette,” Domi smiled, “Francisco may you please explain our deal to them?” <br/>Francisco stood up straight and walked up to the podium. He had vitiligo, tanned skin and medium dark hair. Some of his hair was white. “Alright, let’s get this thing over with,” Francisco stated firmly. “Our deal is simple, we have gained 100% green power, clean air, solar power at the ready and crystal clear water. We want to share that with you all, but we have conditions. The less developed countries will get first dibs and aid from the US,” there were murmurs from the strongest, “This is because we do not want them to fall behind so drastically and be unable to survive the changing market.” There were more murmurs from thoses who were on the lower side of the country hierarchy. </p><p>“A few countries will gain access to the states, a group at a time. The first group shall be-”</p><p>———————</p><p>Many groups passed through the US’ borders, finally the final groups’ chance to go threw the border. Aka I do NOT have enough personalities to the entire fucking WORLD.</p><p>———————</p><p>“Next group” Domi said with a bright smile at the world meeting, all listened but those who have not gone knew who was next. The question was if they would be split into two groups.<br/>“England, Canada, France, Russia, Norway, Denmark, Iceland, Sweden, Finland, Sealand, Ladonia, China, Germany, Prussia, North and South Italy and Spain.” Domingo announced reading off the list and held up a few letters. “Take the one with your names on it.” Domi said firmly. “It has your flights, times, address you are to meet at, money and much more.”</p><p>Domi gave a bright all American smile, “I can wait for you all to see the United States of America”</p><p>———————</p><p>~~~Pruame~~~</p><p>Prussia compared his letter to his brother’s, he knew very well that Ludwig’s was written by Alfred but more like the way Hamilton taught Alfred to write essays. Long and meticulously detailed. But Felicino’s was much more light hearted, shorter and had little doodles around the edges, But Lovino’s was straight to the point, times, dates, locations and a map. All of which being color coded to keep the southern Italian’s focus. They were all customized to how they needed to be for each person. Gilbert’s letter read like a love note and had a few promises and Gilbert was so going to bring up. </p><p>But on the focus of that Gilbert’s flight left earlier, a few days earlier actually. He was not upset about that in the slightest, more time for him to catch-up and more cuddle time for him.  Witch was not a bad trade off. </p><p>Gilbert could not wait.</p><p>———————</p><p>Gilbert has gotten on the flight, a plan from America. And god damn was it NICE. A small staff only for him, he was enjoying it. He slept most of the flight, Gilbird taking advantage of the staff and getting more food then Gilbert would be allowed.  </p><p>Once they landed Gilbert looked around, he was looking for some familiar face with his suitcase in tow. That’s when he saw a familiar face. He fast walked over and Gilbird flew ahead landing on the brim of the cowboy’s hat. </p><p>“Howdy Pop,” Austin smiled, slipping off the small rock wall he sat on. <br/>“Hey kid, still not a talker,” Gilbert laughed looking at his kid. “Never was, even Spain can tell ya that. But everyone’s asleep, only one awake so Doms said I was tha one to pick ya up.” Austin shrugged.<br/>“C’mon kid, let’s get home. I want a nights sleep.” Gilbert sighed patting the kid’s back. <br/>“Don’t fall asleep on the ride back, y'all miss the night lights.” Austin adviced and took Gilbert’s suitcase from him and started walking into the direction of the exit.<br/>“Damn hospitality,” Gilbert growled and jogged to catch up. </p><p>They stepped out into the cool night air, the wind was strong but the air was so… clean. <br/>“Is this what the entire country feels like?” Gilbert asked.<br/>“Yeah, feels great?” <br/>“Feels awesome! But this awesome Prussian needs a night sleep.” Prussia smiled, patting his son’s back. Austin hummed and nodded.</p><p>Austin put the suitcase in the back seat as Gilbert got into the truck. “Kid, do these seats heat up?” Gilbert asked as Austin got in, once he did he pushed a button and Gilbert leaned into his seat happily. Gilbird flew and nestled into a free cup holder. Well all of them were free as Austin’s truck was impeccably clean. Well the inside was, the outside was covered in dried mud. </p><p>“Hey, the lights look so… calm.” “Yeah, this place has a chiller nightlife, Vegas is somethin’ else. As always.” “Mhm”</p><p>It was a decent drive before they got to the long dirt driveway. They pulled up and Austin got out, “I’ll take your bag, dad’s asleep.” “You sure?” “Yup, dad’s been excited, go see him,” Austin insisted, grabbing the suitcase from the back and tossing the key to Gilbert. Gilbert got into the house, left the keys on the table, and kicked off his shoes. He quietly went up the stairs. Multiple stairs. <br/>He quietly opened the door to the master bedroom, he shut the door silently. He moved over to the bed, Alfred was sleeping soundly and suddenly Gilbert felt like he shouldn’t be there. But he pressed on.</p><p>Gilbert went to the side of the bed where Alfred was curled up. He admired him for a moment before leaning down to kiss his forehead. He rubbed his love’s arm. <br/>“Hey, Liebing,” Gilbert whispered, he wanted to be sure that Alfred was fine with it all. Alfred’s boundaries could have changed after all. </p><p>Alfred slowly woke up, blurry eyed and unfocused hues of blue. He made sounds that were nowhere close to words and moved one hand out to grab at Gilbert. Although with him being mostly asleep his motor function was poor to say the least. <br/>Alfred muttered something vaguely close to Gilbert’s name that made him snicker. Gilbert gently took Alfred’s hand and kissed the back of his hand. Witch earned a sleepy giggle from Alfred.</p><p>“Good morning” Gilbert greeted. Alfred attempted to get up, but he ended up falling on Gilbert with his lower body tangled in a blanket. “Careful Liebing,” Gilbert shushed as Alfred whined and wiggled. Gilbert untangled him and picked up Alfred. Alfred wrapped his legs around Gilbert’s waist and Gilbert held him up. </p><p>“Gil” Alfred muttered quietly, already falling asleep again, trying to get closer to Gilbert. “Gil~” Alfred whined needily, not necessary in any other way than being close to the albino. <br/>“Hold on” Gilbert sighed as he slid into the bed and flopped onto the pillows. He’d forgotten how comforting it was to have Alfred nearby, even more so when Alfred was lying on top of him. Weighted blankets weren’t the same as the love of your life he supposed.</p><p>“Shhh baby blue, just get back to sleep” Gilbert whispered. Alfred only snuggled closer, Gilbert pulled up the blanket. “Gil,” Alfred hummed quietly and nestled his head by Gilbert’s neck, his breath on Gil’s neck. </p><p>Gilbert shivered a bit with Alfred breathing in his neck but he fell asleep quickly with Alfred on his chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note: if you skipped the last part please know Gilbert is now in the US a few days before everyone else.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Little feet against hardwood would be a heartwarming sound but it was quite the opposite at the moment as those little feet are here to wake up the eldest Hawaiian. </p><p>“Kalani!” The little voice giggled patting at the older teen’s face.<br/>	“Ae?” The Hawai’ian kingdom muttered rolling over to face her younger siblings. Koa(Kahoolawe) and Malie(Oahu) were facing her. Malie’s little smile and closed eyes weren’t creepy, but Koa was staring into her soul. </p><p>“What?” Kalani asked propping herself on her elbows looking down at her younger siblings. <br/>	“Meaʻai!” the duo chirped, Kalani looked at her clock, 530. Dammit, there is no way the two were going back to bed with the sunrise so close. </p><p>“Alright, let's go” The teen led the two six year olds down the halls once they got to the kitchen the light was already on. <br/>	“Looks like Austin is already in the fields,” Kalani noted seeing quite a bit of food missing from the fruit bowl and croissant chest. She looked over to the shoe rack but there were more than one pair of shoes gone. “Looks like David, Elijah and Sage joined him,”  she amended her mental note. </p><p>The Kingdom went about making a healthy breakfast, the duo have been on a bit of a fruit binge and she wasn’t one to discourage eating healthy. They both dug into the strawberries and banana slices. </p><p>Hawai’i leaned against the counter reflecting. Her many younger siblings, but also her fellow dead men walking. Those being multiple, dead men walking. </p><p>The nations where coming in a matter of days, which means people will be learning of their existence. She was too wrapped up in her mind to hear the back door open, “Uhh, Kal?” Austin asked leaning against the cabinet pulling off his boots as his younger siblings did the same.</p><p>“Oh, yeah Aus?” Kalani asked looking over at her brother. <br/>“Pop’s is back,” Austin said suddenly. That got everyone's attention. <br/>“Repeat that?” Kalani asked of the Texian Republic. <br/>“Pops back, he’s with dad. I picked him up last night,” Austin repeated firmly grabbing a coffee cup. </p><p>It took a moment before Kalani’s brain kicked back into gear. “Stay here” with that she took off across the hardwood floors. </p><p>----</p><p>Alfred woke up to the sun shining in his eyes. But he felt warmer and felt better then he normally did. He just exhalled and nestled closer to whatever warmth is under him, maybe it was his heated blanket? Did he leave that on? He slowly woke up and shifted to look at what was under him. </p><p>It took him a long moment before he sat up, that’s when Gilbert started to stir but he snapped awake when Alfred grabbed his face. <br/>	“Alfred, what are you doing?” Gilbert asked, eyes focusing on those blue eyes and brown to blonde hair that hovered above him. Alfred’s eyes laser focused onto Gilbert. Alfred dipped down and placed a firm kiss on Gilbert’s lips. </p><p>Gilbert smiled into the kiss before sitting up and lazily looping his arms around Alfred’s waist. “Good morning to you too,” Gilbert smiled, placing a hand on Alfred’s cheek. <br/>“You’re really here,” Alfred whispered before dropping his head on Gilbert’s shoulder. Gilbert smiled as Alfred shifted closer, and Gilbert slid off the bed still with Alfred. Alfred being the octopus of a nation he was held onto Gilbert with no help needed from Gilbert. </p><p>The door was pushed open and Gilbert turned to see Kalani looking into the room. “Koʻu mau akua” Kalani muttered before reated. Even though Gilbert had no idea what the ancient Hawai’ian meant by those words, mostly because he couldn’t speak hawiian. But he knew very well that the others would be coming very soon. </p><p>Gilbert made his way down the stairs and sat down in the living room. Soon joined by Sage, Koa and Malie joined them on the coach. But Elijah and David decided the floor was much more comfy and grabbed pillows and proceeded to pass out on the floor not even processing that Gilbert was in the room. </p><p>Down the hall the Hawaiian banged on doors, a little earlier than normal but everyone was groggling and groaning. However they slowly did file out of their rooms. <br/>Pennsylvania, hooked his arm around Leo’s. It was an old habit that neither moved to break.</p><p>“Hey, Austin. Hrmm, ¿Qué hay para desayunar?” Leo asked, although he knew many languages he surprisingly didn’t know spanish all that well, but talking to Austin, who knew spanish more than he knew english, was a good way to start. </p><p>“Pancakes, waffles, fresh fruit, milk and apple juice,” Austin listed. <br/>Klaus gave a laugh very similar to a certain Prussian.<br/>“Oh yeah, Pops is in the living room,” Austin bomb dropped. </p><p>Both Leo and Klaus stopped, “¿Qué?” “Er ist?”<br/>Austin pointed to the living room, the Dakota twins looked at each other, they had come in at the very end of the convo, when Austin pointed to the living room. They looked at each other then bolted toward the living room. <br/>“Dad!” both called out, their voices causing a bit of a vibration effect to the air. </p><p>Both Dakotas saw Gilbert and in their excitement they jumped over Elijah and dove onto the couch on either side of Gilbert. Both raiped firing questions, ranging from pollution, population, economy, to his personal life. However Gilbert had no time to answer any questions as Alfred shifted to be off of Gilbert’s lap and pulled Oscar into his lap. North looked at his dad and huddled closer to him. Oliver gasped with jealousy, he clambered into Gilbert’s lap. </p><p>More kids filled the living room, they sat around the room. Some on the floor and some sat on a couch, some sat on each other. </p><p>“Alright,” Alfred spoke up, getting all of the children’s attention as even the fallen republics and territories perked up from the kitchen. “Nations will be here in a week, the week of the fastival. For the first time we will have people from out of the country see what we can do and not just hear about it.” There was giggling, smiling and glances state to state all while Gilbert was overall curious.<br/> He of course had heard about the festival, Matthew had shown a rare sign of his super strength by slamming the doors into the wall despite not opening that way. That made the news very memorable. <br/>“That means, you have to start cramming your practices this week instead of the next like you normally would.” There was nervous laughter from some of the states, “So, eat breakfast and get cramming and you know who you are.” Alfred said the last part in a scolding tone. The Dakotas left with the others, a few giving Gilbert a hug as they passed but they knew very well, Gilbert was definitely not going anywhere. Not when Alfred had a damn word to say about it. </p><p> </p><p>Key: </p><p> </p><p>Both Island of Hawaii:<br/>Koa - Kahoolawe<br/>Malie - Oahu</p><p>Leo(Leonardo) - New York</p><p>Texas State:<br/>Sage - East<br/>Elijah - North<br/>David - West</p><p>Pennsylvania - Klaus</p><p>Hawaiian Language<br/>Ae - Yes<br/>Meaʻai - Food<br/>Koʻu mau akua - My Gods</p><p>Spanish<br/>¿Qué hay para desayunar? - What's for breakfast?<br/>¿Qué? - What?</p><p>German<br/>Er ist? - He is?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Festival & Mermaids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The nations arrived the night of the festival. They slept most the day before being awoken by the American Guard. Which was a new thing to the nations. </p><p>    “Where are we going exactly?” England asked the guard. <br/>“Mr Rogers wants you to meet him at the festival,” the guard said stiffly. First off, who the hell was Rogers?</p><p>There were murmurs about the festival, as they got onto the bus. It was a comfortable one mind you.  They arrived to the large area and loaded off, Finland cept a firm grip on Sealand as the fort gasped and looked around. Ladonia was mostly asleep as Sweden carried him. . There where soft lights around the railings keeping the wandering children in the area. The lights where soft and the booths all had a theme. </p><p>“Hey Guys!” A familiar voice yelled, they looked around to see Alfred running over. They didn’t even notice the group he left. Matthew nearly tackled over Alfred the moment he realized who Alfred was. <br/>“Woah, no need to topple me over!” Alfred laughed and wrapped his arms around his brother. </p><p>“Alfred, ma chérie, what is this festival?” France asked patting the American on the head, an old habit from before Alfred was even two feet tall. <br/>“Yeah, it feels like I’ve been hit in the face with nostalgia” Mathias laughed.<br/>“Maybe you have old man!” Greenland shouted as he ran over. He wore something reminiscent of the viking era, but with a few mermaid decals. “Hey!” Mathias gasped offe“Alfred go get dressed, I’ll explain.” Nanook said pushing Alfred off into the direction he was needed. <br/>“Alright, Alright” Alfred sighed walking off after prying off Matthew. <br/>    “I’m Nanook aka Greenland. And umm, about the festival, I just had it explained to be about 20 minutes ago so yeah. Basically it’s a themed event that lets people have fun. Theme is vikings but more mythical. I think. I just got here.” Nanook shrugged, “Look around I guess, Alfred has some clothes for me so I’ll see you around. There’s a mermaid around here somewhere” With that Nanook ran off. </p><p>“Mermaid?” Mathias whipped around to look at Berwald. The swedish man sighed and nodded but grabbed Mathias by his coat. They began to walk around and Mathias was kept from running off to find a mermaid. Sealand and Mathias both saw her, long black hair in a beautifully decorated and raised tank. </p><p>Both Peter and Mathias ran over to the tank, Berwald and Timo not far behind with Lukas and Emil lagging behind. Emil poorly hid his excitement. </p><p>The mermaid had a reflective silver and white tail and long black hair. Her eyes a storming grey but still seemed to be inviting. A white tank top is what resembled what the girl was wearing but it was far more dectritive then what Mathias ever remember seeing. There were a few others in the tank, but they were on a boat. Both dressed warm and in cozy jackets. There was ice floating in the tank, Mathias was concerned. Peter pressed up against the glass and the mermaid came around to greet the island fort. </p><p>She blew a bubble kiss against the glass making Peter jump back and laugh. She broke the water’s surface and pulled herself up onto an ice chunk. She smiled and waved at the children. She kept a calm and cheerful smile, until a beach ball landed in her pool. She gasped and looked around with a glare. Her stare landed on another mermaid.</p><p>Dark brown hair and tan skin. Her hair tied into a tight braid with pearls and shells tied into her hair. Her top was a bright red and her tail was similar to that of a tropical fish. She gave a cheeky smile to the ice mermaid. The tropical mermaid was surrounded by sand and a heat lamp above her. </p><p>The ice mermaid grabbed the ball and slammed it with her tail, launching it into the sky. The ice mermaid stuck out her tongue but dived into the water and disappeared around some rocks. Mathias and Peter were ecstatic at the factor of two mermaids. Peter ran over to the warm mermaid. </p><p>As Peter came up to the tank with Mathias on his heels the Mermaid leaned over the tank wall. She handed a shell to the island fort, it was beautifully decorated with bright paints and shimmering edges. </p><p>“Wow! Thanks!” Peter chirped. <br/>“Noʻu ka hauʻoli” She smiled, she handed another to Denmark. <br/>“Eia kahi makana mai ka coral.” She smiled. Mathias had no idea what the hell the girl said but the shell was definitely made with him in mind. His flag was hidden within the coral. “Let me see yours” He shifted Peter’s to see that Peter’s had his fort peeking out of the water. </p><p>“That’s awesome! How did you know I'm danish?” He asked the mermaid who still was out of the water and resting her head on her crossed arms. <br/>“ʻAʻole ke kamaʻilio kai ke kai” The mermaid smiled and winked but once she saw the others approached she swam down to grab a bag. She swam back over and pulled herself onto a small raft she pulled over. </p><p>They realized that the mermaid had immaculate makeup and an incredibly decorated top. She had multiple necklaces and flowers that clung to her hair. She gave a kind smile and gave the shells to the nations as they came around. </p><p>The nations examined their shells. Each uniquely painted and depicting their flags in an increasingly hidden ways. </p><p>“These are incredible,” Timo said quietly as he tucked away his and Ladonia’s in his bag. <br/>Ivan looked over his own shell, tracing the raised petals of the painted sunflowers. <br/>“Let me see,” Yao said trying to see Russia’s shell, not able to see due to his height. Ivan proudly showed the shell to him a childish smile on his face. </p><p>“Is there anywhere we can eat?” Arthur asked the mermaid. She nodded and grabbed a map in the style of a pirate one, worn and used. She tapped where they where now then trailed her finger down the road and tapped the food court. <br/>“Oh, Thank you cher” Francis smiled, “Is it better then an english man’s cooking?” he asked. The mermaid laughed and nodded with a smile. </p><p>They headed over to the food court but Mathias went back over the ice mermaid. He snuck around back to see the mermaid leaning against a pillow playing on something he didn’t recognize. Storm grey eyes locked onto him. </p><p>“Hej! Uh, I wanted to ask if you were ok with the cold water and ice?” Denmark asked, he knew the mermaid was likely a human in a costume. <br/>“Hey, I’m fine. I’m from Alaska, the water is just right for a mermaid like myself.” She spoke with a noticeably different accent then Alfred. <br/>“You’re a real mermaid?” Mathias asked now much more intrigued. <br/>“Of Course, why would I be in the water if I wasn’t? I have another show to do. I hope you enjoy the shell my sister gave to you.” With that she dove under the water and disappeared. </p><p>He didn’t question the mermaid but ran around to the front to see her doing a show and talking to the kids and that the tropical mermaid was gone. They likely switch out so they can get breaks from people. He figured they where like Lukas, they could only handle people so long before they wanted to just talk to their fish friends. </p><p>“Mathias!” Lukas yelled, he’d come back to find, in his own words, ‘That stupid dane’. Denmark ran over to him and was dragged back to the group by his sleeve, due to the factor he had no tie. If he had on a tie he would definitely would have been dragged back by his tie. </p><p>Key:</p><p>Country Names:<br/>Greenland - Nanook<br/>West USA - Alfred<br/>England - Arthur<br/>Canada - Matthew<br/>France - Francis<br/>Russia - Ivan<br/>Norway - Lukas<br/>Denmark - Mathias<br/>Iceland - Emil<br/>Sweden - Berwald<br/>Finland - Timo<br/>Sealand - Peter<br/>Ladonia - Shawn<br/>China - Yao<br/>Japan - Kiku<br/>Germany - Ludwig<br/>Prussia - Gilbert<br/>North Italy - Feliciano<br/>South Italy - Lovino <br/>Spain - Antonio</p><p>Hawaiian<br/>Noʻu ka hauʻoli - Your welcome<br/>Eia kahi makana mai ka coral - Here's a gift from the coral<br/>ʻAʻole ke kamaʻilio kai ke kai - The sea is not talking</p><p>French<br/>mon chéri ma chérie - Honey<br/>Cher - Dear</p><p>Danish<br/>Hej - hey</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Alfred Returns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The food was amazing, and FREE! Which was a great bonus for the nations who had none of the USA's currency. Which looked very colorful from what Mathew could tell. Sweden had woken up Shawn long enough to eat a bit before the little micronation fell back asleep. Sealand looked around excitedly, then he spotted someone. “Dad dad, it’s Alfred.” Peter tugged on his dad’s sleeve. </p><p>Finland looked over to where Peter was pointing and his heart stopped for a second. Because Alfred and Nanook looked like they came right from the Viking era. But there were two men trailing behind him and they were decked out head to toe. <br/>“Their outfits are beautifully crafted,” Francis noted watching the four walk over. </p><p>The taller of the strangers had dark skin and strangely light hair. His eyes where mitch matched, one a light purple and the other a light brown to grey color. He sported a smile but carried himself with pride with a fake axe over his shoulder. He wore a tunic and not other accessories other than what was normally worn.</p><p>The smaller of the strangers had light skin but heavily freckles, brown hair that was almost the same color as his dense freckles. His eyes mirrored the taller as they were two different colors, one dark brown to black and one a bright blue that was a similar shade to Alfred. He held a book tightly in his hand and wore a cap and cape. </p><p>The strangers stopped short of the table, talked a few seconds with Alfred and Nanook. The taller ruffled Alfred’s hair and the smaller waves before they walked off towards the mermaids as Nanook and Alfred walked to the table. </p><p>“Woah! Where did you get those outfits?” Feliciano asked, almost tripping over his chair.<br/>“Uh, it was sewn for me? I commissioned it” Alfred said not really not knowing how to respond. Matthew got up and wrapped his arms around Alfred, appreciative but very confused, hugged him back. </p><p>Nanook looked just as confused but pat Canada on the back. <br/>“Who were those two that just went to the mermaids?” Germany asked.<br/>“Huh? Oh, this year’s organizers. Jeffery and Kenneth. Kenneth is the taller one” Nanook explained. </p><p>Germany nodded, pleased with the answer however England seemed more held up on the two mystery men. </p><p>“Anything else interesting around here?” China sighed fanning himself. <br/>	“Uh, I know that there’s a battle going to happen soon.” Alfred said, trying to remember the agenda for the festival. <br/>That grabbed everyone’s attention, fake battle or not that would be entertaining to watch. Yao hummed pleased before standing. “Let’s go see it, bad fake acting or not I want to watch.” They followed Alfred who was blabbering about the festival’s history and past themes. </p><p>“Oh it’s starting” Alfred said looking at the fenced out arena. Two fences separated the public from the two beefed up teens that were on the opposite sides. They were going at each other and they took some liberties with their fighting styles. Overall it was well done, the weapons were well made and they landed blows on each other that would definitely leave a few bruises. </p><p>“Uncle Mat! Is that how you used to fight?” Peter asked, pulling on Mathias’ shirt.<br/>	“Close, but their weapons are spot on. I hope they aren’t real.” Mathias smiled and elbowed Sweden gently. “Too bad you couldn't see much of the action.” Berwald only hummed and kept his expression the same, but his eyes reflected that he wished he could have seen what was going on around him as it would have saved him many of the injuries he obtained during childhood. </p><p>“Too bad we were just kids back then huh bro?” Nanook laughed hooking his arm around Iceland’s shoulders. Emil only groaned, “We aren’t brothers.” “Whatever helps you sleep at night” Nanook rolled his eyes. The battle came to a close and the duo disappeared into a building with large letters of ‘Employees only.’</p><p>“We can go say hi?” Alfred offered as the crowds dispersed. The group agreed and they entered the building. </p><p>“Dom I swear,” A tall, tan and dark haired teen with splotches of near white across his skin and hair, laughed while tossing his weapon at the other. <br/>‘Dom’ had grabbed the weapon easily and twirilled it before noticing the nations. “Oh, hello! Hope ya loved the show,” he greeted joyfully and the other turned to look at the nations as well. <br/>“Hey.”</p><p>Dom sported a smile, dark hair and tanned skin. They looked like siblings. <br/>“Ve~ your fighting was really convincing!” Feliciano gleamed skipping over to the duo. <br/>“Thanks but that wasn’t acting,” Dom laughed.</p><p>There was shocked silence as they realized that it really wasn’t acting as they removed their armor. </p><p>“But we’re both fine, we are trained to not actually permanently hurt each other. But this pain did sprain my wrist last year.” <br/>“You went for my head Dom”<br/>“Yeah I deserved it.”</p><p>China expected the weapons, “Solid wood?” He asked, holding the worn axe that was weighted pretty well. <br/>“Yes sir, our sistah made ‘em” not, Dom said and Arthur scoffed at the accent. <br/>“Siete fratelli?” Feliciano asked as Levino pulled him back to be in the group as Dom took the axe from Yao he spoke “Yeah, well half brothers but same sentiment.” </p><p>“We should get going” Germany advised Alfred which got Alfred’s attention.  “Hey, is there anything you guys recommend we go do?” Alfred asked the duo. <br/>“Shops,” Was the answer from the teen with vitiligo.<br/>“He means to get dressed up, y'all stick out when you're in normal clothing,” Dom expanded on what the other said. <br/>“Sounds fun! Can we?!” Peter asked excitedly, bouncing on his toes. <br/>Alfred smiled, “Oh course, Nanook and I are dressed up so everyone else should be too” he gave that Hollywood smile and led everyone out. </p><p>“Hey Alfred?”<br/>“Yeah Mattie?” Alfred asked, turning to walk backwards to face his brother while he spoke.<br/>“How do you know those two?” “oh, you’ll know soon Mattie” Alfred gave a reassuring smile and pat Canada’s shoulder but he was surprisingly gentle. It was a welcome change from Alfred’s normal unintentional roughness. <br/>“Something up kaikaina?” Alfred asked. <br/>“Kai- what?”<br/>“Brother in Hawaiian, did you see the tropical mermaid when you entered? She’s Hawaiian, she's the one who taught me.” <br/>“Had to learn the old fashion way?” Matthew teased which made Alfred laugh. <br/>“Yeah, but seriously, what’s up?” Alfred asked his eyes filled with concern.<br/>“I’ll tell you later, I want to see what these shops have to offer” Matthew dismissed the question. <br/>“I’ll hold you too it” “Turn around before you walk into someone,” Matthew sighed. </p><p> </p><p>Hawaiian: <br/>Kaikaina - Brother</p><p>Country Names:<br/>Greenland - Nanook<br/>West USA - Alfred<br/>England - Arthur<br/>Canada - Matthew<br/>France - Francis<br/>Russia - Ivan<br/>Norway - Lukas<br/>Denmark - Mathias<br/>Iceland - Emil<br/>Sweden - Berwald<br/>Finland - Timo<br/>Sealand - Peter<br/>Ladonia - Shawn<br/>China - Yao<br/>Japan - Kiku<br/>Germany - Ludwig<br/>Prussia - Gilbert<br/>North Italy - Feliciano<br/>South Italy - Lovino <br/>Spain - Antonio</p><p>Spanish Florida - Domingo (Dom)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Mid-West</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they got to the shops they immediately dispersed to look at the clothing. China was having fun glaring at the seems seeing if they were up to his standards while Japan stood by him looking at the different options.</p><p>“Ve~ did everyone back then wear a dress?” Feliciano asked, looking at Norway. <br/>“We didn’t call them back but think of them as the dress like Rome once wore.” <br/>“Ohh, Nonno Roma but never liked pants” Feli noted before going back to looking at dresses. Iceland gave Norway a look before going back to looking. </p><p>“Everything is too big” Peter huffed. <br/>“Kids wear is on the right wall” <br/>“Oh thanks- Michael!?” Peter exclaimed and he was promptly hushed by Teemu. Molossia looked a bit bored and had his head resting in his hands. “Hey,” Micheal said bluntly. </p><p>“You alright kid?” Prussia asked the micronation. “Don’t talk to me,” Micheal huffed only time get a slap on the back from a girl who had came over. <br/>“Behave Micheal,” She warned with a sigh.<br/>Micheal sighed and rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Do you need any help?” The girl had long back hair that was braided back and dark eyes, she wore more of a fighter's outfit and held herself up high. <br/>“No thank you,” Teemu smiled and led Peter to the right wall and Berwald was right behind him. </p><p>“You look familiar” Francis noted looking at the girl. “Antoinette, I met you at the meeting Mr Bonnefoy,” she held out her hand for a handshake which Francis did return. <br/>“Good to see you, Ms Antoinette” Francis nodded and continued to shop.</p><p>“Anto! Kal needs a fix up!” A teen yelled, he had a baby face and a panic look on his face. Antoinette jumped into action and grabbed a box and ran out of the set up and around back. <br/>“Hey Luis” Micheal muttered. <br/>“¡Oi! Micheal! Espero que te estés divirtiendo, la rotación es en 20 minutos y estás con Aussie en el carrito de comida, ¡está fuera de la arena hasta las dos!” The boy smiled and ran off. Michael pouted at the mention of this ‘Aussie’.</p><p>“Who’s Aussie?” Antonio asked, looking at Micheal. <br/>“He was in the arena, he fought Dom. He’s called Aussie by us because we KNOW him.” Michael rolled his eyes, like he knew more than Antonio.</p><p>“Micheal,” Alfred sighed but gently pat Micheal on head. Molossia didn’t move away and just accepted the affection. </p><p>“Oh! The tall one with white patches all over his face?” Feliciano asked, walking over curiously. <br/>“Yeah, and he has vitiligo that’s what it’s called,” Micheal explained.</p><p>“Alfie!” two voices harmonized. Two teens, maybe 18, ran over. The girl had loose curly hair that was loosely pulled back, same with the boy. The boy had vitiligo and reddish hair. </p><p>“Hey Jazz, Jax” Alfred smiled as they slide to a stop. <br/>“Oh, Hello!” the girl greeted before her hand jerked, “yip yip!” <br/>“Yo,” the boy nodded and pulled down his shirt. </p><p>“What was that?” Lovino asked, looking at Jazz.<br/>“Tics, nothing to worry about,” Jazz explained. <br/>“Ve~ that was molto carina, signora” Feliciano smiled. <br/>Jazz blushed a little, “I, uh- Grazie signor Vargas” Jazz stuttered over, “I’ll be back later” with that she bolted. </p><p>“Yelp,” Jax laughed, “she got nervous, she’ll be back.” </p><p>“Hey, my name is Jonathan Finnick Wright, but you can just call me Jax or Finn but that’s what my brother’s youngest kids call me” Jax flashed a kind smile. <br/>“Finnick? Like the hunger games?” Arthur asked. <br/>“Nope! I predate the damn book” Jax laughed. There where looks from the nations. <br/>“Jonathan J Wright-Jones, I personify the mid-west USA. Yes I’ve been around since the revolution, yes I’ve hidden my existence, no you may not know why and YES I do really like cheese, corn and cows and no I am NOT conservite. Alfie here would have already kicked me into the pasific” Jax explained in one breath and took in a deep one, “and yes Micheal is my nephew he’s Alfie’s son.” Molossia waved from behind the counter as he wrung up Finland and Sweden’s purchase and just put it on the government’s tab. </p><p>There was a stunned silence in the air, Canada looked at Alfred with a sort of betrayal. <br/>    “Remember, my decision and mine alone. Alfie respected my decision to be a burden on him, and before you ask, yes I do have a job and I do it very well thank you.” Jax crossed his arms and held a confident smile. </p><p>Matthew’s glare softened but was confused. “There are more of you.” China stated. “Yup, West and I are two of,” He took a second to count, “five regions personified.” <br/>“You counting is concerning” Yao noted and Jax smiled nervously and shrugged. </p><p>“So you’re the midwest, based on what you said, Alfred is the west. Who are the other three?” Ludwig asked, narrowing his eyes. <br/>“You’ve already seen all of us actually, but there’s southwest, south and the north. South and North are twins and Southwest and I are kinda twins, we’re fighting for the right to say we’re the family baby.” Jax explained. <br/>“You both are wrong, Micheal’s the family baby” Alfred laughed.<br/>“HEY!” <br/>“Nah, Floria is. But the 7 definitely treat him as the family baby” Jax smiled. <br/>“7?” Was a thought in everyone’s head. </p><p> </p><p>The lights dimmed. “Everyone come to the arena please, everyone come to the arena” A voice said calmly, “Tout le monde vient dans l'arène s'il vous plaît, Tout le monde vient dans l'arène s'il vous plaît. Por favor ven a la arena, Por favor ven a la arena”</p><p>“What’s happening next?” Russia asked. “I have no idea, must be their doing” Alfred frowned. <br/>They walked to the arena, the staff even joining them.</p><p>“Hello everyone! We’re sorry to say but both mermaids will not be having anymore shows for the rest of the evening. To put your mind at ease they are not harmed in any way, they are in a larger area. Feel free to visit them, but now for your regularly scheduled show.” a man with nearly white hair explained. This immediately was followed by the other man in the arena hitting him with a stick. Both preceded to wrestle each other and yelling at each other but their microphones where cut off.</p><p>“They wanted an excuse to publicly fight,” Jax said, depanned. <br/>“Yup” Alfred muttered. <br/>“Who are they?” Teemu asked, picking up Peter so he could see. <br/>“Jeffery and Kenneth,” Alfred said simply as he watched them beat each other up. </p><p>“Ouch” Micheal frowned watching the fight. <br/>“They’re vicious,” Mathias noted. <br/>“Damn right old man, glad I've never had to go against them. They’re worse when they are working together and in the element. Those aren’t their main weapons or fighting style.” Nanook explained coming to lean on the railing. <br/>One of the mermaids was out of water perched above the fight and watched them from above. </p><p>She held up her hand, “enough.” They stopped mid swing, “it’s been 30 minutes, enough” the girl said firmly. Both looked at each other but shrugged and climbed out of the arena. </p><p>People came around to the duo, asking for photos and such other things. “Can we meet them?” Peter asked, grabbing onto Nanook’s arm and pulling on him. “They look SO cool!” Peter beamed. <br/>Nanook looked toward his cousins giving a questioning look. Jax only looked at Alfred. <br/>“I don’t know why you're looking at me, they’re coming over here-“ “ALFRED!” With that Alfred was lifted like he was nothing but air. A man with blonde hair and dark skin laughed and held Alfred with ease. <br/>“Hi Kenneth,” Alfred said in defeat after struggling. Kenneth stood at 6’5, eye level with Ivan, there was also a scar that went down his face, avoiding his eye but was still quite noticeable. </p><p>“Oh, Hello!” Kenneth let Alfred down but rested his head on Alfred’s. Alfred looked annoyed but didn’t say anything. “I’m Kenneth Thomas, this is my brother.” The brother was walking over his nose already in a book. “His name is Jeffery, you can call him Jay” Kenneth sighed as Jeffery only waved but didn’t look up. </p><p>“Kenneth, get off me. Before I kick you in the shins” Alfred threatened, Kenneth slid back. Jeffery pat Jackson on the top of his head, “mm, mmhmm” “Thanks for the love Jay, do you stop reading? Like ever?” Jackson asked. “Yes, when I babysit you” “ok that was uncalled for.” Jackson crossed his arms and pouted. </p><p>“Whoa! You're tall!” Peter notes having to take a few steps back from Kenneth. Kenneth promptly kneeled down, down to more of the micronation’s height. </p><p>“Not really, it’s perspective.” Kenneth smiled. <br/>“No, you’re tall” Jazz huffed, grabbing him by the collar. “Off to touch ups for the broth of you,” she dragged away Kenneth with seeming ease and Jeffery followed behind with no prompting. </p><p>“The night is coming to a close, home?” Jax asked, looking toward Alfred. “Sure? I don’t make the decisions Jax.” Alfred shrugged. “You May not but the ones who do aren’t here therefore you make the decisions. I’ll call the driver.” Jax smiled and pulled out his phone. </p><p>“Can we see the mermaids?” Mathias asked the group. Witch most sighed but said fine. After a bit of wondering the mermaids were found. The tropical Mermaid was lounging on a surfboard while the icy mermaid was bobbing in the water sleepily. The tropical mermaid was giving out shells to the children and lollipops. </p><p>After a while Jax started to pull on Alfred’s arm. “Home! Now, bus, here, leave now!” He whined pulling on Alfred. <br/>“Alright alright” Alfred sighed, but with no surprise he didn’t move an inch even with Jax practically hanging off of him.</p><p> </p><p>Key:<br/>(I use google translate so feel free to correct me)</p><p>Spanish<br/>¡Oi! Micheal! Espero que te estés divirtiendo, la rotación es en 20 minutos y estás con Aussie en el carrito de comida, ¡está fuera de la arena hasta las dos! - Oi! Micheal! I hope you're having fun, the rotation is in 20 minutes and you're with Aussie in the food cart, he's out of the arena until two!</p><p>Italian<br/>molto carina, signora - very pretty(cute), lady(ma’am/miss) <br/>Grazie signor Vargas - Thank you Mr. Vargas</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. William</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the bus ride back there was a teenage boy humming and looking on his phone. It confused the nations when the kid didn’t get off before they turned off the main road and down what seemed to be a driveway. </p><p>The boy got off first and went up to the massive house and disappeared inside. </p><p>“Who’s the kid?” Spain asked, pointing toward the house. <br/>“Oh, that’s Will. You’ll meet him when he’s ready to meet you.” Alfred explained holding Jackson as he’d fallen asleep. </p><p>“He lives here?” Kiku asked, confused on why a human would live in a country home. <br/>“Yup” Alfred smiled and opened the door with his knee. <br/>“Down that hall are your rooms, marked by your flags, feel free to switch but move your flags when you move.” Alfred explained. </p><p>Alfred left with Jax and he disappeared up the stairs. The countries looked between each other but they all slowly went down the hall. Cautious as if someone were to jump and attack them. </p><p>Canada had his own room, which was in the same style of the one he had at Alfred’s old New York apartment. Matthew looked around the room carefully, there was surprisingly no dust resting on the selves or desk. The bed sheets smelling of fresh flowers and cedar wood.</p><p>“Greetings Señor,” a small voice greeted. Matthew whipped around to see the boy from the bus. Bright pink eyes that seemingly glowed in the dim light, dark hair that was backlit by the hallway light. <br/>“I hope I didn’t startle you too badly, it is my mistake.” The boy, Will Matthew remembered, smiled softly. “I’m William Hernandez, you can just call me Will.” William, like his last name, Canada connected. <br/>“Matthew Williams, I’m from Canada.” Matthew introduced himself, there was a soft giggle from the pink eyed boy. <br/>“I’m well aware,” The boy shifted his weight as he adjusted his crutches. Matthew noticed the amount of yellow on the boy, imprinted on a gold shaded shirt in dark orange ‘Gold rush’.<br/>“Gold rush? Is that a theme park?” Matthew asked, being seen and having sole attention was still foreign to him. <br/>“Oh? No, It’s in reference to California being the Golden State. I love this shirt to the point my dad has to have extras made because they aren’t sold anymore.” Will explained, “if you need anything the bathroom is just down the hall just pass the hall closet. There are extra pillows in your closet. Make yourself at home. I need to get to bed.” Will turned and walked away with a closed mouth smile. </p><p>Canada stood there for a moment, staring at where the boy once stood in his doorway. Confusion was his main emotion, but the other was concern. Who was the boy and why was he in his brother’s house. California and needing to reprint such a simple shirt because it was no longer produced. Could Will be another region? No, that couldn’t be, Alfred was the West not this kid. Could he possibly be a state? That would explain the massive house, 50 kids to house. But then there are micronations as well. Could he be a micronation? Not out of the question.</p><p>50 kids and micronations, that’s so many children. How did Alfred handle this?</p><p> </p><p>Elsewhere in the house Alfred was tucking the golden boy into bed. <br/>	“So you talked to Matthew?” Alfred asked propping the crutches right next to the bed. The flag of the Californian Republic hung by the door.<br/>	“Yeah, Uncle Mat seems nice. I didn’t tell him yet. I’m waiting for the rest of the 8 to come back. But I think Austin is still recovering from Ms and Mr Mexico’s lectures,” Will smiled as Alfred pulled the dark red blankets over him.<br/>	“I can assure you, he and Domingo are both recovering from that.” Alfred laughed softly, kind and fatherly blue eyes looked down at the small Californian, “see you in the morning, unless you need something then you can wake me up. Ok?” “Ok dad” Will smiled, a kiss was placed on the fallen republic’s forehead and Alfred quietly stood to leave. </p><p>	“Love ya dad” California sighed sleepily.<br/>“Love ya too kiddo” Alfred responded and quietly clicked the bedroom door closed. </p><p> </p><p>Alfred walked down the hall scanning the doors. Some doors closed with dim lights coming from the crack between the solid wood held my sturdy hinges and the soft plush carpet.<br/>Other doors wide open as childish laughter was poorly muffled by little hands as he walked past the open doors pretending to not hear his children’s poor attempts at concealing the fact they were up fair past their bedtimes. <br/>More doors where wide open, a sign of their owners being absent. A few other doors had signs flipped to the closed side of their owner’s plaque. The door to a bridge that connected the main house to the little house out back that kept seven of the eight dead republics. <br/>Some doors were cracked open with light gleaming out into the dark hallway like a gleaming lantern that reminded Alfred of his youth of wondering his childhood home in the dark halls with a lantern to guide him and Matthew to the maid’s quarters, that’s where they would crawl into the shared bed of their older brothers and curl up between the twins of Viking descent and native traditions.</p><p> He wondered if Matthew remembered those times, the simple ones that Alfred held close to his heart. The memories where Matthew and Alfred were nothing but children in search of their brothers, the ones who truly cared for them not the ones who only sought them out for glory and blood. The ones where they didn’t personify countries but instead they personified simple dreams, the chasing of rabbits and naïve predictions of their futures. Memories where Alfred was there to teach Mathew the basics of cooking and how to fake eating and how to sneakily spit it out to avoid Athur’s cooking. The memories of Matthew speaking in a tongue that Alfred couldn’t understand but he knew a European would never dare to try and speak back in those times. Now he didn’t quite now. Alfred treasured the years where he and Matthew could play freely, where Alfred didn’t have to dedicate his time to books in order to please Arthur’s constant demands for him to be more ‘civilized’ which really translated to ‘be more like him’. </p><p>Alfred finally made it up to his bedroom, slipping into the room threw the cracked open door. He scanned the room to ensure none of his children decided to sleep in his room instead of their own. Alfred sighed and got into pajamas before slipping into the bed. He stared at the roof for a while. He was interested in how things would go in the morning when the kids were up and about. </p><p>Alfred smiled to himself, he couldn’t wait to show everyone his latest and greatest creations.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>